


Fearful Symmetry

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [42]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Fearful Symmetry

Sophie: Light, afraid.  
Invisible elephant  
This ep? Not my fave.


End file.
